


Tobio's Bad Day

by bloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oikawa calls Tobio blueberry, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, and its adorable, second chapter is PURE FLUFF, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Tobio knew this day wouldn't be good when there was no cereal, he woke up late, and kept getting hurt! Not to mention his body feels funny... there's no way this day would ever end well..right?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Tobio walked down the stairs slowly. His sock clad feet moved silently on the wooden stairs as he held onto the railing tightly. Tobio was hoping that it was only quiet because his dad was working, not because he was at work. Unfortunately, when he got downstairs, he saw a note on the coffee table in the living room from his father. 

_ Yahoo Tobio-chan! _

_ I got a call from work about a surprise meeting today. I know you have no school today so I’ll be home as soon as I can! Tou-san has a lot of work and papers to grade this weekend so if you have time to do some of the sweeping and cleaning up then I would be very happy!  _

_ Love you! _

Tobio rolled his eyes at all the doodles his father drew. He then stood up and puffed out his chest trying to make himself as tall as a 6-year-old could be. He decided that he would clean the entire house and then his dad would have less work to do! Then they could play volleyball together!

Tobio walked to the kitchen and got a glass of milk. He wanted cereal but there was no cereal, so he was a little annoyed. As he sipped on the glass, he stared at the fridge which was covered with pictures of Tobio and his dad, from when Tobio was a baby, to his most recent volleyball practice. Tobio decided that they needed more pictures of volleyball, because other things were boring. 

Finishing the glass, he put it in the sink and walked to the storage room. Tobio shivered as he walked. It was very cold today so hopefully moving around would make him warmer. Tobio grabbed the mop and bucket and dragged them to the kitchen. He filled the bucket up with water, but unfortunately, while Tobio was usually a very strong 6-year old, his hands were shaky causing him to drop the bucket, causing water to spill everywhere. 

“Oh noooo…” Tobio’s lip trembled as he stared at the water filling the kitchen floor. 

He could see the water beginning to flow into the living room and decided that he had to mop it up before the living room got wet. Unfortunately, Tobio forgot that socks and water didn’t go well together. He ran to the edge of the kitchen with the mop and his sock clad feet made him slip. 

CRASH!

“Ow…” Tobio muttered as he held his head. He had slipped and crashed onto the floor headfirst with the mop landing on top of him. To make matters worse, the water had gotten into the living room and Tobio was soaked. 

Tobio stood up and swayed on the spot. Hitting his head must have made him dizzy, he thought as he walked (slowly this time) to the living room and slowly began to push the mop. 

Tobio thought he should change out of his wet clothes, but it was surprisingly a nice feeling. He had begun to feel a little hot and the clothes being wet made him feel better, so he decided to change them later. 

After some time, Tobio nodded at the clean kitchen floor. He put back the bucket and mop and decided that changing his clothes wasn’t worth it now because they’re dry. Tobio stood in place as his body suddenly felt very tired. Tobio shook his head quickly to make the tiredness go away, there was still so much to do!

Tobio decided the next thing to do would be to clean his bedroom. He glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost 12. Did he really wake up that late? Tobio shook his head as he began walking up the stairs. Unfortunately, while his clothes may have mostly dired, his socks were still damp. Tobio didn’t pay attention to where his feet were going and….

“Ughhh…” Tobio groaned as he lay on the bottom of the stairs. Today was turning out to be a very bad day. He lay for a few more moments before trying to push himself up. Unfortunately, his left ankle was slightly bruised and it hurt a lot when Tobio tried to stand. 

Tobio glared at his ankle, angry that it had gotten hurt. He slowly took off his socks and began to hop slowly up the stairs. The higher up he went, the dizzier Tobio began to feel. He began to pant, like he had just finished a game of volleyball with his dad and the uncomfortable feeling of being hot was back. 

It took a long time, but Tobio finally collapsed onto his bed before suddenly shooting up as a very familiar feeling entered his stomach. Tobio clutched his stomach as it began to gurgle uncomfortably and before he could even think of moving to the bathroom, he coughed and felt something wet burst out of his mouth.

“Tobio-chan!” Tobio turned around with tears streaming down his face as he looked at his father, who had clearly just come home from work. 

To say Oikawa felt worried was an understatement. He was already annoyed about having to leave his son alone because of an emergency meeting, but the level of fear he felt when he walked into the house and saw his son vomiting on his bed while wearing damp clothing, was unparalleled. 

He quickly kneeled in front of his son. Tobio was clearly sick as he stared at his father with half open, glazed eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was shallow. Oikawa put his palm on Tobio’s forehead and sighed. That was definitely a fever. 

“How about we get you cleaned up, blueberry?” Oikawa spoke softly as Tobio nodded and leaned into his chest. Oikawa lifted him up in one arm and used the other arm to gently card through his son’s soft hair. 

He took him to the bathroom and helped him take off his wet clothing. He put them in the hamper and noticed that Tobio’s ankle was very red. 

“Tobio-chan...what did you do to yourself?” Oikawa picked up the small foot and placed some pressure on the sides. He sighed in relief when he felt nothing broken. 

“Tou-san…’m sleepy.” Tobio said while nodding off. He heard his father chuckle lightly and felt himself being lifted into the tub. Tobio sighed softly as he felt warm water clean away the stickiness of the vomit. He smiled as he felt his dad’s large hands rub shampoo into his hair before looking up at his father. Tobio frowned. 

“Tou-san. Why you’re sad?” Oikawa looked at his son and forced a smile onto his face. 

“I’m not sad! I was just thinking about boring adult things.” His son scrunched up his nose and got a sour look on his face at the mention of ‘adult things’. Oikawa chuckled softly, his son really was the most adorable. 

Finally, he picked up Tobio and wrapped him up in layers of fluffy towels before putting him in fresh pajamas. Oikawa then walked over to his bedroom and placed his son in the middle of the large bed. 

“Wait right here Tobio-chan okay?” Oikawa ran down to the medicine cabinet and got fever medication and some gauze. He ran back upstairs and saw Tobio swaying slightly as he sat on the bed. Oikawa sighed, hoping that his son wasn’t getting sicker. 

“Alright now blueberry. Open your mouth for the yummy medicine!” Oikawa knew that Tobio was sick when he didn’t bother complaining about the taste, instead he just took the medicine without complaint. 

“That’s my boy.” Oikawa ruffled his hair and quickly wrapped the red ankle. He then ran to Tobio’s bedroom and removed the vomit-stained sheets and put them in the laundry to deal with later. 

When he walked back into the room, Oikawa’s heart melted. His son was sleeping in the middle of the king sized bed surrounded by all of Oikawa’s pillows. His face was still flushed and he looked so small and innocent surrounded by things much larger than him. Oikawa snapped a quick picture and saved it to his ‘Tobio-chan being cute’ folder before lying down next to him. 

Oikawa planted a soft kiss on his son’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was feeling slightly drowsy himself but before he could fall asleep he heard a small voice. 

“Tou-san.”

“Yes blueberry?”

“Today made me hurt a lot. But now you made it all better. I love you Tou-san.” Tobio said slowly as he drifted off to sleep. 

Oikawa felt tears in his eyes as his heart burst with emotion. Being a single parent was hard, but these moments made it all worth it. 

  
  



	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE FLUFF!!!

Oikawa blinked sleep out of his eyes as he slowly woke up. His neck was slightly stiff because of the awkward position he slept in, to make sure that Tobio was as comfortable as possible, but that’s okay, it was nothing a few stretches wouldn't fix. 

He glanced down at his son and frowned when he saw Tobio awake, staring at his bandaged foot, sadness in his eyes. Oikawa cleared his throat, causing Tobio to jolt and turn his sad gaze towards his father.

“Tou-san…” The 6-year old spoke softly. 

“What’s wrong blueberry? Does your foot hurt?” Oikawa mentally cursed himself for forgetting pain medication. 

Tobio shook his head. “I wanted to play volleyball with Tou-san today….but now I can’t.” Tobio’s voice wobbled at the end making Oikawa’s heart break a little. 

He shook his head softly and placed a palm on his son’s forehead again. Thankfully, the fever had come down a little, but he was still warmer than usual. 

“I think you’re still sick so even if your foot wasn’t hurt I wouldn't be able to let you play.” The heartbreak on his son’s face was too much for Oikawa, who immediately continued with: “But this just means we’ll have to have lots of fun to make up for it!” Oikawa was rewarded with Tobio’s face immediately brightening with his adorable smile.

After they went to the bathroom, Oikawa sat Tobio on the kitchen counter and began to make dinner. He figured that they should stick with soup because he didn’t want to aggravate Tobio’s stomach so soon after he threw up. 

“Would you like to be my little helper?” Oikawa beamed when Tobio nodded excitedly. They worked together, Oikawa helping Tobio peel the carrots and potatoes and later letting him stir the pot. 

Finally, the soup was ready and Oikawa warmed some bread to eat with it. He sat Tobio down on the living room couch which garnered a confused expression from his son. 

“Tou-san? You said no food here.” Tobio figured he should remind his father of the rules, but to his surprise, his father laughed and said that they could break the rules for one day. Tobio was really excited! This meant they could watch something while eating! The couch was also much more fun to sit on than the hard chairs in the kitchen.

Oikawa came back and put on the sports channel, knowing already that Tobio would want to watch volleyball. He rolled his eyes when the excitement managed to light up his son’s face. His son was a volleyball idiot just like him. 

The rest of the evening was spent watching volleyball and Oikawa and Tobio arguing over the moves the players used. After the match finished Oikawa brought out the Uno cards and they played a few rounds which led to conversations like this:

“Plus four!”

“Tobio-chan! That’s the second one you got this game! Stop putting down plus four!”

“Okay…..plus two!”

“Agh!” Oikawa groaned as he lost the fifth game in a row. He wished he could say he was letting his son win on purpose, but he really wasn’t. 

Finally, he could see the clock striking 8pm and knew that Tobio would be feeling sleepy. 

“How about we get ready for bed?” Oikawa smiled gently at the little boy who was already falling asleep on his father’s lap. 

“Tou-san….” Tobio said while yawning. 

“Yes?”

“You had lots of work today. Why didn't you work?” Oikawa remembered the note he had left Tobio that morning, as well as the huge pile of papers in his briefcase. 

He grinned. “Tobio-chan is more fun than work! Besides, work can wait but hanging out with you can’t.” Oikawa blushed slightly at his sappiness.

Tobio sat up suddenly, making Oikawa think he said something wrong, instead, he was rewarded with the most adorable smile he had ever seen on his son’s face. “Hanging out with Tou-san is even better than volleyball!” 

Oh. Well there goes my heart, Oikawa thought as he tugged Tobio to his chest to hide his tears. 

“Someone feels a little warm. How about we get more medicine in you and go to bed?” Tobio nodded in agreement.

Finally, they settled down in Oikawa’s bed. Tobio was already fast asleep when Oikawa pulled out his laptop to begin working. He was probably going to have to pull another all nighter, but to see that look on his son’s face…..he would do anything. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just pure fluff because I wanted more fluff. enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> so my laptop isn't working and I'm writing this on another device. all my WIP's and drafts were on it and I'm saaaaaaaaaad.   
> anyways have some fluffy times with a new head cannon!
> 
> have a wonderful day people!


End file.
